IGo One Direction
iGo One Direction is the 2nd episode of Season 5 and the 96th episode overall of iCarly. Plot Carly returns home sick after a trip and discovers that One Direction has accepted an invitation to perform on their web show. Not long after arriving, band mate Harry becomes sick with jungle worms after drinking from Carly's water and she dotes over him. Realizing Harry is playing sick for the attention, they hatch a plan to get him back in the group by telling him Gibby has become their newest band member. Meanwhile, Spencer becomes a personal trainer and gives a bratty girl a makeover.Plot Summary Trivia *The working title for this episode was iGot Jungle Worms. *One Direction will guest star and perform their song "What Makes You Beautiful". It was confirmed by a tweet from spinorbinmusic on January 26, 2012. Tweet confirming episode title and One Direction appearance *BooG!e will guest star as T-Bo. *The Groovy Smoothie will be used in a scene according to BooG!e's tweet. *"We love THE iCarly cast" trended on twitter during production of this episode. Twitter trend Day of Production *One Direction filmed their guest appearance for this episode Monday, January 30th, 2012. *Dan replied to a fan in regards to One Direction's appearance on the show, that iCarly producers did not say Harry was the main focus of the episode. *Miranda tweeted "Filming some funny scenes today! I get to be super sick with jungle worms haha!" on January 31st, 2012 during production. *iCarly tweeted "Which one of these people is NOT in the band One Direction!?!?!" *Dan said, "...the One Direction guys are good, funny actors. When I booked them to appear on iCarly, I didn't know if they could act or not. I took a chance, and I was thrilled with their work. Also, they were extremely nice, polite, and professional on set. I'd love to work with them again, anytime." about working with One Direction Dan Answers Fan questions (February 17th, 2012) *In production this was the first episode filmed, but it is going to air as the second episode of the season. Quotes Sam: How did he get so sick so fast? Harry: Ugh... I feel cold. coughs Thirsty... pitifully and sickly, holding his stomach, slumped in a chair. Then looks up at his band mates Will somebody hold me? Louis, Niall, and Zayn back away No, no, no. Gibby worried, rocking back and forth with his hands at his mouth Louis: a white and pink thermos Here, have some more of this water. Carly: the thermos Woah, what?! at Sam and Freddie What! at One Direction What...What! Harry you drank from my water bottle? Harry: Yeah. Carly: guilty Oh my God. I gave Harry Styles Jungle Worms. Gibby: from his chair, yelling a prolonged... No! Gibby: over One Direction Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Gibby: like a girl What?! singing You don't know, you're beautiful. Sam: cheers Whoo! Sam: Quick announcement, I am not currently dating anyone. Carly sighs Freddie an eyebrow Sam: in and Eskimo kisses Zayn's cheek, flirty Just putting that out there. Gibby his arms around Harry and Niall And I give good foot massages. Harry: at Gibby, confused Gibby: Just putting that out there. Carly: awkwardly Yeah, I'm not putting anything out there. Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode, here. Video Gallery See the video gallery for this episode, here. External Links *'Listen to One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful" here' *'Watch the E! News Behind-the-scenes segment of this episode with the band here' References 601 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes